The invention relates to measuring the quantity of a polymeric or pre-polymeric composition within a given volume.
Processes for manufacturing polymeric compositions (e.g., adhesives such as structural adhesives) often require adding or combining precise amounts of pre-polymeric components forming these compositions, particularly where these components react together to form the composition. Devices dispensing these components can malfunction periodically and/or systematically, resulting in the deposition of an incorrect mix of the components. These malfunctions can significantly affect the quality of the resulting products.
It is also desirable to be able to measure the quantity of polymeric or pre-polymeric material in any given volume of an article incorporating the material. For example, in the case of a structural adhesive joining two substrates together, it is desirable to measure the thickness of the adhesive throughout the adhesive joint to determine whether the thickness is uniform. Non-uniformities can affect the performance of the joint, causing it to under perform in some circumstances.